Fouling of compressors is a well-known problem in processes using them such as cracked gas compression systems in ethylene processes. Steam cracking of hydrocarbons accounts for virtually all of the ethylene produced worldwide. In the process of producing ethylene, small polymer amounts can form. These polymers are generally considered contaminants and are undesirable.
The polymer contaminants cause issues in cracked gas compression systems, which are multi-stage systems that include multiple gas compressors and inter-coolers. The polymers foul machines by depositing on, for example, the internal surfaces of compressors and inter-coolers resulting in reduced efficiency of the process and in some cases blocking the flow path and stopping production and in severe cases, damaging parts.
Premature polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers is a major polymer formation mechanism in monomer manufacturing process such as antifoulant processes. Ethylenically unsaturated monomers in these process streams are reactive and tend to polymerize through radical polymerization and Diels-Alder polymerization to form solid deposits, especially at elevated temperatures.
The frequent fouling and the need to clean can be a burden to production and efficiency of the operations.